


Sigh

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [84]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Microfic, Multi, Pokemon References, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Silly, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Video games and silliness in the Hinata-Komaeda-Nanami household.





	Sigh

A heavy sigh jerks Chiaki out of her heavy video game concentration; pausing Crash Bandicoot, she glances at Hajime, who doesn’t look too impressed, and says, “What’s wrong, Hajime?”

“Nothing really, just, well, Captain Luck beat me,” Hajime says, pointing at the TV screen, which shows Nagito has managed to beat Hajime in a Pokémon battle despite Hajime having five more Pokémon in battle than him.

“I was doing appallingly, but I guess by luck swung around again,” Nagito says, smiling serenely, and Chiaki giggles as she goes back to her game, loving these dorks.


End file.
